Juliet's Interludes
by BICaRdiBrEeZa
Summary: Two interludes which fit in between the beginning of 3x19 until half way through the episode. The first is the friendship Hurley/Juliet and then the second is Jacket with a more romantic tone.
1. Two Fifths of a Whole

_**These snippets begin during 3x19 after the scene where Jin, Sawyer, Desmond and Charlie have brought back Naomi and are hiding her in the tent and end when Kate comes to tell Jack about her. Basically they are my versions of 'missing' scenes. The first is a Juliet/Hurley scene with strong Jacket undertones and the second is a Jack/Juliet obviously again with strong Jacket undertones. **_

_**Enjoy and please leave feedback!**_

* * *

**Interlude I**

Two Fifths of a Whole

"I herd _she's_ the one who had Claire kidnapped." Steve remarked as the crowd suspiciously eyed the blonde who innocently washed her shirt in the ocean a few meters away.

Hurley studied her for a moment, she had noticed the crowd that had gathered to pass judgment on her, he could tell by the way she stood awkwardly refusing to face them and he suddenly had the urge to defend the stranger, "No way dude, she like totally saved Claire's life the other day. Why would she want her kidnapped? She told Jack it was all Ethan's idea he went like all rouge."

Sawyer scoffed looking up from his magazine, "Don't cha get it Hugo? They like to experiment on us we're their _goddamn_ science fair projects... all they do is screw around with our heads. She's lying to cover her ass. She'll always be one of _them_. We can't trust her." His gaze met Sayid's and both grew uncomfortable.

Juliet sighed counting the number of times she had wrung out her waterless shirt, sooner or later she was going to have to make her way back onto shore, past ten pairs of condemning eyes. Although she had to admit they were a lot more open to the idea of her coming into their camp than Ben had anticipated. She was beginning to think that maybe Ben _wasn't_ as accurate with his psychological evaluations of people as he wanted everyone to believe.

She was a good person, a special person, she knew that. Otherwise she wouldn't have been brought here, but some of these castaways who had happened upon this island… well they were just as _talented_ as her and just as _good_… she cast her gaze over where she had seen Jack earlier. He was with Claire, attending to Aaron. She nervously let her gaze filter towards the crowd and was surprise to find most of it had dispersed and only Sawyer, Sayid and Kate were left watching her with unease.

Still, she could not understand why Jack had not been on Jacob's list, she knew the power and allure that surrounded Jacob, and she had seen evidence herself through her sister's child, Julian. Regardless she couldn't help but feel He was wrong about Jack Sheppard.

From his file and his past she understood the decision not too put him on the list initially, not to let the person from the file in on the secrets of the island but once she got to _know_ Jack she realized that there was so much more to him than his inability to sacrifice, his drivers' license and his bitter divorce. He was _special_, and she wondered how many other times Jacob and Ben had been wrong in casting seemingly 'flawed' people aside.

Because that's essentially what they did, they picked out the weak, the damaged and the immoral and they got rid of them. Ben would say "_only the best people deserve to be on this island_" as they buried the bodies of people who had 'flaws'. If she was honest she would admit that as each day past she grew a little wearier of the island and little less faithful in Ben and ultimately Jacob. But she had always been such a great pretender and up until flight 815 had broken across her afternoon sky she'd been playing the part better than anyone.

Now though, she found it much harder to lie, and smile and manipulate. She couldn't decide if it was because the person she was supposed to be manipulating was Jack himself or because she was finally growing a backbone and thinking for herself for a change.

"Ahh Jules?" She jumped at the sound of a nickname she'd herd many times from the mouths of both Ethan and Goodwin, one of which was buried a few feet from her and the other whose body was left to rot in the middle of the island.

Hurley smiled sheepishly, "Oh sorry I just thought Jules was a cool nickname but if you don't like it…"

"No, no" She smiled sincerely, "I just haven't herd anyone call me that for awhile that's all, its fine."

Hurley plopped down next to her, grabbing a singlet he copied her movements and began folding, "Don't you Others have nicknames in Otherville?"

She tried to keep her face expressionless, "No we don't have names for each other. We just have numbers. Like Ben's number one... So we call him number one." She watched as Hurley processed her sarcasm and laughed lightly when he finally decided she was just playing with him. "Of course we had nicknames Hugo."

"Oh that was another joke. You know you're kind of funny." He let out a nervous chuckle, "Well if you Others _did_ have numbers what would you have been?"

"_Me_?" She asked, frowning slightly faulting to find an answer.

Normally she'd lie, Ben was very cautious of any outsiders having insight into the hierarchy of their people but looking at Hugo's friendly yet curious face she found herself telling the truth. "I suppose I would have been fifth."

"Whoa," He raised his eyebrows in admiration, "that's like gotta be a lieutenant or captain or something." She laughed again, finding she enjoyed Hugo's company the most, apart from Jack's of course.

"What about you Hugo-" He cut her off as he passed her another item of folded clothing, "Hurley, call me Hurley."

"Okay Hurley," she couldn't help but smile even wider when his eyes lit up at the nickname, "what number would you be?"

He considered this for a moment, surveying the various people from his camp on the beach; most sent him small waves or warm nods of hello. He looked back at her grinning widely.

"I think I'd be number five too."

* * *

**Comments are really really really appreciated :-)**


	2. Awkward sexual tension and Steak

**Interlude II**

Awkward sexual tension and Steak

"Why don't you leave Aaron's cot by my tent; I'll fix it for you later." Claire nodded sending him an appreciative smile, "Thanks Jack." She headed over to the kitchen where Charlie and Desmond where talking about catching Boar.

Jack stood admiring the view, as much as he wanted to get off this island he had to admit he would miss the peace he felt when he stared out into the clear blue ocean, their was something different about this island but he couldn't put his finger on it. He herd Juliet's laugh float past and found himself impulsively heading towards it, "Ahh its number two! How's it going dude?" He sent Hurley a confused yet slightly amused nodded, "Good thanks."

"Two?" Juliet repeated looking skeptical.

Hurley stated matter-of-factly "Dude, remember Locke? He was totally number one with his badass knives." he turned slightly towards Jack, "No offense dude."

Juliet and Hurley shared a secretive smile and erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Do I even want to know?"

Jack sat on the other side of Juliet and she crinkled her nose as she smirked, "Probably not."

He instinctively leant towards her face to hear her, her tone was light and fun yet somehow intense and meaningful, his eyes fell on her lips and for a moment Juliet thought he might try to kiss her.

The atmosphere had transformed and Hurley could hear electricity crackling in the air.

He found himself feeling a little uncomfortable with the level of sexual tension that had arisen with Jack's arrival, "This has been fun Jules but I gotta go and do... uhh stuff. Laters Jules!"

Jack leaned back from Juliet and watched as Hurley jumped up and plodded off towards the kitchen, "Was it something I said?" He asked with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Rolling her eyes, Juliet couldn't stop her own smile from finding its way across her face, "Don't take it too personally… he just likes me better."

Jack's eyebrow rose, his cockiness emerging, "What?! After two days here he already likes you better than me? Please Hurley loves me. Everyone loves me."

It was Juliet's turn to become cocky as she lifted her own brow and questioned, "Everyone?"

Jack smiled widely hiding a secret behind his lips he nodded, "Everyone."

They sat silently for a moment lost in each others thoughts, "What's that?" Juliet pointed to the large plate of boar meat sitting on the kitchen ledge.

"Lunch." He stated simply as other camp members began lining up for their share. "This isn't exactly the barracks Juliet; we don't have toasted cheese sandwiches for snacks."

"Oh, Like I hadn't noticed while I was bathing in the _ocean_."

Juliet replied sarcastically as she stood up and placed her folded clothing deeper inside the tent, "Any chance they'll let me have some? I know I'm the enemy and everything.." Jin and Sawyer walked past at that moment, Jin ignored her completely and merely nodded at Jack while Sawyer sent her a look of sheer disgust. She gave Jack a pointed look that said 'I told you so'.

"…but I'm starving!"

He stated protectively, "Let me handle it." And before she could protest he was marching off towards the kitchen area sand falling submissively in his wake.

She sighed as she watched him go, she'd never felt so vulnerable. It wasn't being at their camp that made her feel so weak and insecure, it was the fact that at any moment Jack could out her. He could reveal everything he knew about her and 'the Others', as his people had started calling them, he could sell her out in a heartbeat.

And that above anything else that worried her, she trusted him yes, but she had trust Ben before him and look how that turned out. She was an expert at blindly trusting people before she came here, and she always paid for it later. She rolled her eyes internally, when had she become so cynical and jaded?

Shaking her head of those thoughts she reaffirmed to herself the reasons she had decided to tell Jack, to trust Jack, in the first place.

Firstly he knew her, he knew her better than anyone had ever known her. Almost better than Rachel her own sister, because Jack understood her and her motives, he _was_ her. They were equals in every sense.

Secondly, He had risked his life, his chance to escape the island to save her. He lied for her when she was on trial and he told her they were in it _together_. But more importantly she _believed_ he truly meant it.

And in the end no matter what Ben said about her, no matter how much _control_ he thinks he has over her, she doesn't trust him and she doesn't believe him.

The deal breaker had been the trust Jack had in _her, _he was so honest and so selfless in his actions towards her. She didn't think she could ever really express just how grateful she was for him coming into her life. A ghost of a smile graced her features and she wondered briefly if Jacob had heard her prayers over the last two years and sent Jack as the answer she had been pegging for.

She nodded to herself, she had made the right decision in confiding in Jack she was surer of this than she had been of _anything_ in her whole life.

"Your steak, medium are as ordered, Madame." Jack had a goofy grin on his face as he handed her the piece of boar, a green flourish decorating the meat.

She grinned back at the small yet significant gesture, "You are such a dork." Sobering a little she tried not too get too emotional over a silly bit of garnish,

"But thank you."

She wondered if he realized what she was really thanking him for was something she could never put into words.

Jack's eyes were the color of emeralds they shone brighter than Juliet had ever noticed before, "Your welcome."

Juliet raised the piece of meat to her mouth and yanked it back down, the rubber texture surprising her.

Jack heard the loud snap of the tough meat and tried not to laugh too hard, "Missing those Hamburgers yet?"

She turned towards him raising her hand to cover her mouth, "Only everyday."

_**As this is my first real LOST fic I'd love to read what you all think about it!**_

_**Did I capture the character voices or was I a bit off?**_

_**How was the characterisation of Juliet? Did she seem to make sense? Obviously to go into the mythology of the island and the reasons why Juliet had stayed there so long and believe Ben and Jacob (and to explain my idea of Jacob himself) would have taken **__**forever**__** so sorry if it doesn't make sense but basically in a nutshell I think that Jacob is a sort of Jesus who has 'holy' powers I guess and the island is like Eden a magical 'paradise' of sorts. **_


End file.
